


Obscured

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aichmophobia (belonephobia or enetophobia), Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Fanfiction, Mental Breakdown, Original Character(s), Protective Older Brothers, Rating May Change, Reincarnation, Tags May Change, Twins, Warnings May Change, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ienobu didn't believe in second chances, not until now. was this a gift, a curse, or a trap? either way, he had a brother now, a mother and father, a chance to restart and cherish them. they would be protected even if he had to hide the pain, his real self, from everyone around him.on pause for writer's block





	1. Target 1 (e)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It's been a year or so since I've written for the fandom, just got back in.  
> 2\. Updates will be slow, I can't promise stable updates but I'll try to update at least once a week.  
> 3\. The fic will follow both versions, the manga, and the anime. I think it'll be interesting for the mc who will be trying to figure out what's going on.  
> 4\. There won't be any hetero or homo romance with the mc.  
> 5\. I removed the gender bender tag because (i didn't know I published this earlier) I rewrote the chapter  
> 6\. Feedback and any comments, even keyboard smashing are welcome. I do them all the time ;P  
> 7\. Enjoy my attempt lol  
> 8\. luv you guys lots x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ienobu dies; reincarnates, and tries to stop tsuna's flame being sealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 01/08/19

The world dimmed, but it was still beautiful in Ienobu's eyes as he leaned against the cold brick wall. Dark spots dotted his vision as the tall brunette struggled to keep his chocolate brown eyes open. The ivory clouds were blurry and the ebony night sky was fuzzy. The little specks of white sprinkled with the luminescent moon tamed the disharmony in his throbbing heart. Ienobu craved the freedom of the moon as it shone the brightest during the night while his eyes were fixed on the body of white.

The tang of iron smothered the thirty-one-year-old's taste buds, again, as he swallowed the rebellious mouthful of blood climbing up his throat, into his mouth and seething to drip past his lips. His eyelids drooped downwards. They were heavy, demanding and defiant. He didn't want to shut his eyes for the dark. There was no moon, stars, light in the darkness of death. Ienobu sucked in a sharp breath of icy air when he shifted his torso slightly; the broken end of the violin bow was still lodged in his abdomen, slotting his intestines, and rendered his body below the wound paralyzed; it was sitting in his body as if he was a pedestal for a sword.

Releasing a strangled sob, Ienobu snapped his eyes shut, hiding them from the prying world.

His mind blared with vivid memories of his youth and the best choice he took in his life. As warm tears streaked down his face, mixing with his blood as they dribbled down his neck, his mind fixed on the first violin his hands touched upon at the mere age of three. The gush of excitement when his fingertips first brushed against the fingerboard made of ebony; the raw emotion he felt kindled his passion for the instrument and it led him to countless joyous moments: the bright smiles of his grief-stricken mother when he played for her. Ienobu didn't know what to think of it anymore, the violin. it was the start of his life, the small spark blossomed into the beautiful raging blaze that consumed him, leaving nothing behind.

No-one told him nightmares were dreams too.

Ienobu tilted his head towards the sky and perked his ears, listening to the rustle of leaves and whistle of the wind as his fingers grasped the blades of dewy grass underneath him. Weakness clawed and gnawed him as it made it's way up, succumbing to death's mischief.

He died, no, he was dead. Why did he now feel small, warm, and alive? Ienobu took a long minute, breathing as he felt everything around him, unable to understand why he was alive.

He could feel his legs, something current technology couldn't do yet, and his arms, bend his knees and curl his toes. Wasn't he paralyzed below his wound? What struck Ienobu the most was how he felt like a baby- he was a baby.

Why was he a baby? How did he become a baby? Where was he as a baby?

Ienobu turned his head around, he didn't know if he could explain the feeling throbbing inside him when his eyes locked with the soft, gold amber eyes of the baby laid next to him. It was warm, he felt snug, secure and content. At once he knew this baby was his home, he would be accepted no matter what by the baby. The sensation overwhelmed Ienobu as he shifted closer to the baby, noting the infant's spiky brown hair and how their eyes seemed to see right through him.

The baby moved closer as well, and Ienobu placed his forehead against their's- the urge to sleep washed over him. A yawn left his lips as he shut his eyes and snuggled closer, drifting between sleep and being awake like the ebb and flow of the tide until his eyes finally rested shut.

Ienobu didn't dream anything sad, agonising or heart-wrenching. They were all joyful memories of his past life. He didn't see any red, any blood or a violin much so less anything that was linked to his death. Ienobu didn't relive the torture of a prolonged death nor the petrifying realisation that he couldn't move his lower body.

"Ie."

A voice, soft and gentle, drifted into his ears. It roused him from his sleep and the soft hands that carried him, he didn't want them to leave though they pulled him away from the other baby. He snuggled closer into the arms, hearing a soft hum and a thrumming heartbeat. It soothed him, rescued him- albeit less potent than the baby, it still helped.

"Ie?" He heard the voice again.

Was this the voice of his mother?

Ienobu crinkled his face at the realisation of having a new mother... but perhaps she was better- a better motherly mother.

The now-infant opened his eyes, slowly lifting his head upwards and a smile involuntarily blossomed on his face at the sight of joy on his mother's face. Her brown eyes were swimming with a maternal love as her soft, long brown hair brushed the fat on his cheeks.

"So cute!" She cooed.

Ienobu felt her sit down and hold his pudgy hand as she pulled back the escaped lock of hair behind her ear. His hands were so small. Ienobu studied his fingers and wrapped them around his mother's finger. He squealed when she smiled in response, swinging his hands in the air, unable to override his instincts. Ienobu was tired again, his eyelids threatened to close.

"Oh my, sleepy already?" His mother combed her hand through his hair, "You're always hungry at this time."

"Be careful not to wake up your older brother, okay, Ie?"

Ienobu yawned again, barely able to salvage that the baby next to him was his older brother as his mother booped his small nose. Were they were twins? Maybe that was why he felt so connected to his brother. They were siblings; twins.

He forced his eyes open as the brunette placed him next to his brother with his back facing his head. Disliking his current position, Ienobu hooked his leg over the other, twisting his body to his other side soon with the help of his mother.

"You and Tsu really are inseparable."

Ienobu held onto the name as he drifted asleep once more while his mother left the room in a hurry, vaguely mumbling something about a camera.

***

Ienobu didn't know how long he was asleep however it was noisy, unbearably noisy and he suppressed the urge to wail.

A cry from his older brother pierced his ears. Ienobu snapped his eyes open and followed soon after. The floor shook with every heavy footstep. Through his blurry eyes, Ienobu watched a man scurrying up to them, panicking on how to hush them.

Ienobu studied the blonde man: he had short hair and soft golden, amber eyes like his older brother. He seemed European, perhaps Italian. Was he their father? We're they mixed blood?

"What if they're hungry? My sweet, lovely Nana isn't here right now..."

Ienobu observed the panicking man carefully pick them up, oozing the same homely feeling as his twin- but it less strong. Despite his method to calm the twins failed spectacularly, Ienobu marked how the snug feeling rendered them sleepy.

"My little babies are tired, are they? Papa's sorry for waking my little babies up."

Ienobu didn't want to sleep. He was peckish and he instinctively knew his stomach was due to growl. He managed to suppress it by shuffling closer to his sibling once their father placed them down to the extent it seemed like they wanted to merge into one baby.

Ienobu felt the man peck his cheeks and babbled exhaustedly when he started cooing at how close they were. He didn't know how his mother, now known as Nana, and his father got together. At least he was in a happy family, and again like before, Ienobu knew he wouldn't dream anything unpleasant. He wondered if this was something he would get addicted to because, to be honest, he was scared of the dreams he would have if he left his twin's side.

"Wait, Nana told me to take pictures whenever they slept," the blonde recalled and soon returned, tiptoe-ing with a toothy smile on his face.

***

Ienobu thrummed as his hands weaved through Tsuna's spiky brown hair rested on his lap, unlike his blonde hair, as the older twin slept. His fingers meticulously braided a section of the brunette's hair behind his ear while sneaking glanced at their mother as she was occupied with cooking.

The long blades of grass tickled his ankles. Ienobu exhaled softly at the cosy sunlight warming his body. Ienobu narrowed his gold, amber eyes and his eyes flitted back to Nana once the braid was completed. By the time the blonde finished tying the end carefully as he could, the sound of a few knocks entered his ears and spotted Nana rushing to the door with a beaming smile on her face.

"Tsu, wake up," Ienobu whispered gently, bending over Tsuna as he roused awake when Nana's ecstatic squeal sounded.

"I think father is back," he added, delight blatant on his face, "whoever gets inside first gets to jump father first."

"On it!" Tsuna sprung up, using Ienobu for support before pulling the boy up and excitedly darted inside.

"Father!" The twins locked their gazes for a split second, promptly jumping on the tall, muscular man together.

"Father's little boys are strong! You almost pushed  _ father  _ over," Iemitsu chortled boisterously, picking the twins up and placed them on his shoulders.

"Almost?" Ienobu whined.

"We'll get father next time, Ie." Tsuna beamed, noticing the aged man behind iemitsu.

"Father, why does grandpa dress better than you?" Ienobu scowled, inwardly asking himself if he had seen the old man before.

"Why can't you be nice and gentle to your father? It hurt's." Iemitsu pouted earning a gentle hit to the head by Ienobu with his fist.

"Because it's true, right, Tsu?" He cocked his head to Tsuna who nodded vigorously in return.

"Ie's right, father."

"See!" Ienobu's eyes twinkled, involuntarily meeting the old man's gaze when a realisation struck him.

_ 'It's him... from that anime about- I'm in an anime?'  _ Ienobu ripped his eyes away back to Iemitsu.

_ 'Wait, what if I'm in the manga? No, I should be in the manga, Tsu only has gold amber eyes in the manga. This... means that the old man is Vongola Nono? The ninth boss of the Vongola Famiglia whose name is similar to tomato?' _

Wordlessly, Ienobu climbed down Iemitsu and noticed the suitcase Vongola Ninth was carrying. His eyes gleamed and darted to the suitcase, his ten fingers wrapping around the handle as he jumped.

Ienobu lifted his head in surprise when he felt two strong arms pull him away from the suitcase and found himself back on Iemitsu's shoulders.

"This is father's boss-"

"So grandpa boss can give father more holidays, right? _"_ The duo chorused eagerly.

"Of course, your father talks about you wonderful boys all the time."

"Wait, do you mean talks talks or just blabbers while sticking our pictures in everyone's faces?" Ienobu questioned, furrowing his eyebrows his puzzlement.

"They're the same thing, right?" He turned to Tsuna, his lips pressed together.

"I think so," Tsuna's eyebrows were furrowed in thought. "The tall auntie likes it when mother shows them our pictures."

"Such intelligent children you have, Iemitsu." Vongola Ninth smiled.

"So father can come over more often, right?" Tsuna chirped.

"It's not fair, hogging father from mother." Ienobu supplied.

"I'll give your father more holidays." He chuckled.

"Thank you, grandpa boss!" The twins beamed, showcasing Iemitsu two dazzling smiles.

"Father, garden!" Ienobu grinned.

"Okay, father never knew father was such a popular man," Iemitsu gave Vongola Ninth a glance before carrying his sons to the garden.

Meanwhile, Vongola Ninth gave Nana a warm smile as he followed the trio into the garden.

"You've raised them well with Iemitsu being away," He complimented.

"No, no. they're always there for each other, helping and playing when I'm busy or when they force me to sleep." Nana smiled bashfully.

"Perhaps because you're such a wonderful mother." Vongola Ninth shifted his gaze to Ienobu as the young boy ran to his brother, a pink ball clutched in his small hands.

_ 'This is the day he seals Tsu's flame, isn't it?' _ Ienobu glanced at Tsuna, abruptly tilting his head to the side as the ball whizzed right past.

"Father!" Ienobu hollered, "Stop showing off! Me and Tsu are going be strong as you one day, you know!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll only use half my power, okay?"

"Still showing off!" Ienobu sulked, turning his head around to find the ball. He spotted the ball already in Tsuna's hands and heard Nana call Iemitsu in to eat.

"Sorry, my little babies, father needs to refuel." Iemitsu hugged them and quickly left, complimenting the aroma.

When Iemitsu and Vongola Ninth has left, a harsh bark drew Ienobu's attention. Tracing the origin, he came face to face with the chihuahua behind the fence, narrowing his eyes as he glared.

The blonde's glare dropped noticing the trembling of Tsuna's small hands. His hands reached out, trying to pull Tsuna away but felt his heart skipping a beat when the chihuahua was trying to pounce over the fence.

"Hey!" Ienobu snapped, a rousing urge to fling the dog to the far ends of the earth kindled his ferocity as he glowered at the chihuahua.

"Ie," Tsuna whispered quietly, "I'm scared."

"It's okay, it's just a small-" Ienobu couldn't utter a sound when the dog jumped over, his mind rebooting as he stood rigid, "leave Tsu alone!"

Urging the older twin inside, Ienobu bolted to the dog, muffling a yelp of pain when his arm was being gnawed by the ravenous chihuahua.

"Father!" Tsuna wailed, scrambling inside, tripping on the steps, with tears rolling down his face, "Ie- he's- the dog!"

Ienobu's breath hitched and yanked the chihuahua's tail, ripping it away and plopped onto the floor when the mutt jumped him.

His arm felt like it was being smouldered by searing iron as shoved the dog off him, hurling it back over the fence where it scuttled away.

Inhaling a breath of air, Ienobu hurried to Tsuna only to freeze in place when he witnessed the warm, soft orange flame enveloping- no, originating from Tsuna as the boy cried.

"Tsu!"

"Ie!" Iemitsu lifted the blonde keeping him from entering Tsuna's sight.

"Father? Why- why does Tsu have- is it going to hurt him?" Ienobu tried to squirm out of his hold but the arms wouldn't budge.

"Ie," Iemitsu called firmly, "it won't hurt Tsuna but you have to promise me you'll protect him."

Ienobu paused, playing a panicked expression, "Why? I'm already protecting Tsu, is- is it going make Tsu sick or something? Father?"

"No... he won't be sick... just..."

"Different?" Ienobu suggested.

"Tsuna'll just be a little different," Iemitsu confirmed quietly watching Vongola Ninth put the brunette to sleep.

"Tsu won't hate me, right?" Ienobu whispered.

'What if Tsuna blames me for not stopping them? I don't know what's going to happen, anything can fucking happen.'

"I don't want Tsu to hate me."

"Tsuna won't hate you. You just need to promise me you'll protect him, okay?" Iemitsu ruffled Ienobu's hair, "Think of this as a secret mission just between me, you and grandpa."

"Okay." Ienobu curled his body and stared down at the grass.

A part of him felt like he caused this, if he just dealt with the chihuahua earlier then Tsuna wouldn't be so frightened and he wouldn't have his flames sealed... but had a weak feeling that things would be unsteady, either good or bad if that happened.

"So, do you want to stay here or get yourself checked like a real man?"

"Mhmm." Ienobu murmured.

"Ninth..." Iemitsu glanced at the man, before sighing.

Ienobu felt the same warmth as Tsuna emerged from Iemitsu and felt his eyelids droop shut against his will.

He suddenly felt petrified of what would happen to him when Tsuna's flames were sealed.

"Iemitsu," Vongola Ninth shook his head, "this way they won't be involved in the mafia. Fortunately, Ienobu's Hyper Intuition and flames are weaker than Tsuna's so he doesn't need sealing."

"...I understand, Ninth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a f*cking moth in my room save me


	2. target 2 (e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ienobu has a mental breakdown and spends some time with iemitsu. fast forward he makes reborn's job easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 01/08/19

Ienobu muffled his whimpers, pressing his lips shut as he tried to overcome the teetering urge to break down sobbing, nestling further into Iemitsu’s hug.

He was petrified, it wasn’t close to a single minute after he woke up yet it felt as if he was reliving his death; the broken violin bow skewered deep into his body was drilled into his spine. The area below his navel refused to move and Ienobu choked a strangled sob because he felt he was dying again.

"I-I'm scared-" Ienobu cried, gripping the hem of Iemitsu's shirt tighter, his knuckles pale, as he blinked his flooding eyes, "I don't w-want to d-die."

Iemitsu rubbed circles on Ienobu's back, rocking back and forth as he felt the patch of his shirt drenched by Ienobu’s tears stick his skin, becoming bigger.

"Ie, you're safe, father won’t let you die, understand?" Iemitsu coaxed in a gentle tone, his eyes studying Ienobu’s terrified expression.

"B-But," Ienobu gasped and a sharp twinge of pain flared in his head as he felt his lungs- "I can't b-breathe-"

"Ie," Iemitsu shifted Ienobu’s position so the boy could look up, "what do you see?"

Ienobu snivelled, taking shaky breathes as he looked up at the clear sky.

"The sky."

"What colour is it?"

"B-Blue."

"What else do you see?" Iemitsu noticed Ienobu’s breathing steadying.

"C-clouds, white clouds."

"Well done! Let’s see if you can describe the clouds and everything else you see." Iemitsu smiled, his tone soothing, and his eyes never left Ienobu's face.

"I see big, p-puffy white clouds, a-and green, um, green grass,” Ienobu sniffed, “they’re long and thin. There’s also a round, pink ball."

He paused, taking a moment to regulate his breathing, "a handsome father… who has uh, short blonde hair and a tall, um muscular body,” he beamed.

“Father also has pretty gold, amber eyes like Tsu and me, and a white shirt, uh, the best smile!"

Iemitsu smooched Ienobu’s cheeks, giving the boy large amounts of a childish affection, and brought Ienobu onto his shoulders.

Ienobu's eyes twinkled as he felt Iemitsu's strong hands keep him in place, his sturdy shoulders holding him up.

Ienobu’s eyes snapped open after shutting them for a few seconds, his mind in turmoil when he saw the glistening red on the leather-like tips of his fingers.

Pacifying his mind, Ienobu shifted his sight down at Iemitsu's head of blonde hair.

"Father..." he mumbled.

“Hmm? Does our baby lion want more smooches?” Iemitsu’s eyes softened.

"Can... you stay for a few more days..."

"Of course! Father’s boss already agreed, didn't he?" Iemitsu gave a rapturous smile.

"Father," Ienobu called softly.

"Hmm?"

"Is... it normal to have strange dreams?" Ienobu asked in a muted tone; they both had Vongola's Hyper Intuition so he needed to word his thoughts meticulously in accordance with his own.

"What kind of strange dreams does our baby lion have?"

"..." Ienobu pursed his lips for a few seconds in thought, "They're memories."

"Memories?"

"They’re mine… but at the same time, they’re not my memories."

"They aren’t your memories?" Iemitsu narrowed his eyes.

"T-They are… I think it’s like, uh,” Ienobu stammered, “this is my second life… as far as I know?"

"Second life?" Iemitsu grit his teeth. His Hyper Intuition wasn’t warning him of anything was dangerous, rather, he finally knew why it advised him to stay with Ienobu waiting for him to wake up.

“Yeah…” Ienobu pursed his lips, “I… I get glimpses of the- everything… I don’t want to remember when I’m not with… Tsu.”

Iemitsu furrowed his eyebrows, “So you’ve had your memories… since you were born?”

Ienobu shook his head, “I was five-months-old when I gained consciousness… and I honestly don’t know… how I would have coped without Tsu.”

“You remember everything?”

“Not what a thirty-four-year-old would want to remember,” Ienobu attempted a small smile.

“Th-thirty-four?”

“Mentally thirty-five in two months.” Ienobu informed quietly, “I’m older than you in that sense.”

“When you had a panic attack…” Iemitsu muttered.

“I’m still afraid,” Ienobu confessed in a muted tone, “I… don’t know how to cope without Tsu.”

Ienobu tilted his head down and his spine shuddered when he saw his hands from his previous life overlap with his own.

His breath hitched.

“Ie?” Iemitsu called out in an alarmed manner, startling Ienobu.

“Y-Yeah?” Ienobu spluttered.

“Isn’t Tsuna still with you?”

Ienobu paused, his mouth opening only to close, thinking of how to explain to Iemitsu.

“Father,” he looked into Iemitsu’s eyes, “get a book, a comic or a television show, fiction or science fiction, romance or adventure, read it or watch it, and you‘re spectating another world.”

Iemitsu’s eyes widened in shock as he opened his mouth, “W-What?”

“What’s your Hyper Intuition telling you, father?” Ienobu questioned.

“How- we’re fiction?” Iemitsu’s pupils contracted hearing Ienobu’s question.

“That’s what we think when we entertain ourselves with books and stuff.” Ienobu wore a wry smile, waiting for Iemitsu’s mind to settle.

“Imagine… all the lives dead, ruined, drowned in tragedy…” Ienobu whispered, stifling the disgust climbing his throat as his eyes narrowed.

“Especially when the lives consumed to produce a war-stricken world.”

“And then it’s scrapped or untouched and…” Ienobu’s voice faltered, “they all die for nothing… and all their families… lives ruined…”

“Ie,” Iemitsu muttered in a heavy tone, “do… you know what’s going to happen or… has happened?”

Ienobu took a long moment to calm himself, his voice cracked when he spoke.

“I wish I didn’t,” he paused, “but at the same time I’m glad I do.”

“Why?” Iemitsu asked hoarsely.

“Because… I can help Tsu and father in the future,” Ienobu whispered.

“Wait, Tsuna isn’t going to be a villain or anything like that, is he?” Iemitsu questioned anxiously.

“If I’m just an add-on…” Ienobu paled at the sudden realisation, “to the original… no.”

Facing Iemitsu’s silence, Ienobu decided to clarify.

“The original was a manga which got adapted into anime,” Ienobu tried to refrain his voice from wavering, “and… it gained a large fandom…”

“Fan-fiction.” Iemitsu finished.

“But… in the original it mentioned there being parallel worlds,” Ienobu added.

“Parallel worlds?”

“Mhmm,” Ienobu nodded, soon freezing in place.

_ ‘Wasn’t Tsu supposed to become Vongola Tenth in every parallel world? _ ’

“Is something wrong?” Iemitsu panicked.

“I… The…” Ienobu hesitated, “Tsu defeated a Don who already destroyed every other parallel world in about… fifteen years…”

“Destroyed every other parallel world?” Iemitsu repeated in horror before he realised another aspect Ienobu revealed.

“Tsuna gets involved in the Mafia?”

“You’re the father of your future boss.” Ienobu answered, “and there’s no way around it.”

“What?”

“Vongola Tenth is always Tsu,” he pressed his lips together, “in every parallel world except that one.”

_ ‘And there’s certainly one where… he ends up becoming the Sky Arcobaleno, right?’ _

“But he still gets involved in the Mafia…” Iemitsu mumbled.

“It got replaced by something else...” Ienobu struggled to remember.

“Something else?” Iemitsu muttered.

“I… can’t remember,” Ienobu responded, “I’m actually surprised… I can remember this much.”

“It’s more than enough.” Iemitsu sighed, ruffling Ienobu’s hair, “And enough about this world, what about you?”

“Me?” Ienobu murmured.

“Were you as handsome as father?” Iemitsu wiggled his eyebrows, trying to ease the mood, “Or am I more handsome?”

Ienobu’s eye twitched as he mumbled a reply, “Depends who you’re asking.”

“Then what do you think?”

“Obviously me.” Ienobu’s eyes twinkled.

“Whaaat?” Iemitsu cried.

“It’s subjective.” Ienobu raised an eyebrow.

“What you say is true.” Iemitsu sighed.

“What else do you want to know?”

“What you did?” Iemitsu suggested.

Ienobu pursed his lips, “Don’t wanna.”

Iemitsu was about to question why until he the expression change Ienobu’s face; Ienobu’s eyes were moist as if he was about to tear up and his lips were trembling.

Quickly pulling Ienobu into a hug, Iemitsu swallowed the ball of emotion climbing up his throat.

Ienobu struggled to keep his tears in, turning into a sobbing mess.

***

Ienobu didn't want to move. He was exhausted. Asking to use his brain to answer a ridiculous question way above his level while he was sleep-deprived was asking for death's invitation. Damn, he wanted to whack Dezu's brain into mush; the man was so annoying today.

"Five," he murmured, resting his head on the table closing his eyes, "x is five you dipshit."

"Ie? Wake up, we have P.E. now," Ienobu heard Tsuna’s voice.

"P.E? Aren't we in maths?" Ienobu lifted his head, blinking his tired eyes as he looked at the hand on his table, confusement laced in his voice, "Oh, I got it, thanks, big brother."

"No problem," Tsuna smiled, ruffling Ie’s head of dishevelled blonde hair.

The blonde began yawning and leaned back in his chair before cracking his back. Relieving some fatigue by stretching, Ienobu pushing himself up. fixing the red band on his left sleeve and bent down to pick up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder.

"Wait." Tsuna stopped him and Ienobu only looked down at the brunette, confused until he felt Tsuna's hands moving in his hair.

"There," Tsuna beamed.

"Thanks again, big brother." Ienobu's eyes twinkled as Tsuna urged him to follow him out of the classroom.

Following the brunette, Ienobu rubbed his eyes accompanied by another big yawn.

"Big brother, do you think Enomoto will let me sleep on the side this time?"

"All you do is sleep," Tsuna huffed, "and you know the answer whether Enomoto will let you sleep during his lessons."

"You'll sub in for me which you won't because I," Ienobu paused for a dramatic effect, " won't let you."

Tsuna smile turned into a wry smile before hurrying Ienobu to their next lesson at the sports facility.

"Seriously?" Ienobu murmured as he watched Tsuna get picked by the opposite team; his plan wouldn’t work now.

His eyebrows furrowed when the basketball hit Tsuna in his face and the brunette fell down from the impact. He quickly hurried over, his forehead beaded with sweat, and helped Tsuna up.

“Thank you, Ie.” Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, hissing in pain.

“Are you alright, big brother?” Ienobu questioned, studying Tsuna’s face for any signs of extreme pain.

“I’m fine, you should get back to your team Ie.” Tsuna hurried Ienobu away.

Ienobu carefully watched Tsuna before deciding to block him for the whole game. One, they wouldn’t blame Tsuna if they lost because they wouldn’t risk passing the pall to him, and two, Ienobu could chat with him.

In the end, Ienobu achieved his goal and felt smug when they just left Tsuna to clean without a word.

“You didn’t have to do that, Ie,” Tsuna looked in the direction they left, clutching the handle of the broom, “you know the reason someone useless like me is coming to school."

Tsuna looked out the window, soon smiling.

"But you aren't useless big brother." Ienobu murmured. Even after trying for nine years, he only managed to improve his confidence by a small amount. Despite it being small, it was still a good change which made him proud.

Caught in his thoughts, Ienobu only snapped out when Tsuna dropped to the floor, holding the broom close to his heart.

"She's seeing the kendo club's captain. there's no reason for me to be at school n-"

"Big brother,” Ienobu interjected immediately, “they aren't seeing each other. Mochida's just trying to court Sasagawa-san for her popularity." Ienobu interjected.

"Eh? They aren't?” Tsuna exclaimed before his eyes stilled, “Wait, what? He's playing with Kyoko's feelings?"

"She doesn't like him, big brother.” Ienobu smiled wryly, “that idiot just sees her as an object."

"By the way big brother, what would you do if I hadn't told you?" the blonde questioned curiously with a slight tilt of his head.

"Er, skip school?" Tsuna squeaked.

"And risk mama lecture you?" Ienobu retorted.

"Uh... yeah?" The brunette laughed nervously.

Ienobu raised an eyebrow and bent down to pull Tsuna up.

"We should get going, big brother."

"Thanks."

Ienobu kept his thoughts to himself as he made sure Tsuna was fine sitting on the frame of his bike. After confirming a few times, he tensed his calves and cycled away, noting to modify the gears again to increase the difficulty of pedalling for training.

Tsuna kept quiet, occasionally glancing at the gears in question noticing how Ienobu had them modified more frequently than the previous every few months.

Ienobu missed the flicker of sadness that flitted across Tsuna’s golden amber eyes.

***

"Tsunayoshi." Ienobu heard Nana shout and peered over to the said boy.

_ ‘He still skipped and today should be the day I find out if we’re going to be involved in the mafia.’ _

"You came home in the middle of class again,” Nana hollered, “what do you plan to do in the future?"

"I don't know..." Tsuna drawled.

"I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school or college, you know," Nana slammed the door open with a hand placed on her hips.

"Don't barge into our room!" Tsuna flinched when he heard it slam open.

"You can live your entire life bored like you are right now, or live it happily. I want you to live feeling, 'it's great to be alive!'"

"Could you not say that in front of people? It's embarrassing."

"Oh my..."

Ienobu snorted at Nana's reaction, muffling his laughter.

"Tsu, Ie... a home tutor is coming today," Nana revealed with an innocent smile.

"Home tutor!?" Tsuna exclaimed while Ienobu’s eyes widened.

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox," Nana smiled, pulling it out and read out the contents, "will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. grade and subject don't matter."

"isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before." Ienobu smiled at how Nana beamed.

"It smells like a scam!" Tsuna burst out.

"It's probably a tutor from a professional business school for young men. I've always wanted a teacher like this for you."

"Don't create your own image of him!"

"They're probably experienced big brother," Ienobu supplied, "even if they don't actually turn you into a next-generation leader, maybe you would've improved."

Ienobu shifted his sight down and met the baby’s gaze, startled at how he entered so discreetly.

"Ciaossu."

Ienobu’s eyes fixed on the baby's orange pacifier hung on his neck, past the black fedora with its orange stripe and the lizard sat on the rim. Glancing at the curly sideburns, Ienobu blinked at Reborn's shiny shoes.

“Italian?” He muttered under his breath.

"I arrived three hours early but as a service, I'll evaluate you two now."

_ ‘Us two? Why am I being included?’ _

Ienobu sat up from his bed and studied the hitman.

"Hey... whose kid are you?" Nana asked worriedly.

"Hm? I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

"Oh!" Nana covered her mouth in surprise.

"Pfft!" Tsuna burst out laughing, "I was wondering what kind of person-"

"Big brother!" Ienobu exclaimed.

"-created that bullshit flyer. It's this baby?!"

"So you're Tsuna."

Ienobu pressed his lips together in worry, wondering if Tsuna would even listen to him.

"I'm sorry but, there's nothing I can learn from you!"

Ienobu flinched and got in front of Reborn before Tsuna finished his sentence.

Reborn's eye glinted and hopped onto Ienobu's head before launching a kick into Tsuna's torso.

"Oof-" Tsuna fell to the floor before Ienobu could catch him.

"You're Ienobu." Reborn looked at him with his beady eyes.

Ienobu nodded as he watched Reborn and turned his gaze to Tsuna.

"Well, let's get started," Reborn stated, "this is the room, right?"

"Yes..." Ienobu answered, taking a gander at Tsuna's side of the room; it was all over the place.

On the other hand, he needed to ask why he was being trained as well.


	3. target 3 (e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ienobu has reborn reveal the original intention of vongola's creation to ease tsuna's objection to decimo. tsuna can finally start to be a big brother to his younger twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on a roll, wheeee  
> -  
> edited 03/08/19

Ienobu carefully hauled Tsuna onto his bed, turning his head towards the infant with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Reborn?..." He prodded in a quiet voice, "the... leader of the next generation and you looking like a baby hitman... uh, why- no, why us?"

"You'll know when your brother wakes up," Reborn answered Ienobu with a neutral expression,

"Okay..." Ienobu nodded, slowly sitting down on the floor near Reborn, facing him. His heart was palpitating from uncertainty.

"What's your lizard called?" He peered curiously, his blue eyes meeting the lizard's yellow ones.

"Leon." Reborn watched him intently.

"Is he your... partner?" Ienobu shuddered from the intensity of the gaze.

"Yes."

"Do we have to feed it? Should I get food supplies?" Ienobu questioned eagerly.

"No."

"So you have it covered, that's good," Ienobu relaxed his shoulders and moved closer to Reborn, turning to Tsuna, watching the brunette.

"Reborn…” He pursed his lips, shifting his gaze to Reborn, “even if big brother barely improves it'll mean the world to me."

Reborn silently listened.

"I haven’t been able to change big brother’s wimpy attitude, or just barely, throughout the past years," he spoke faintly, remembering Tsuna before his flames were sealed, and a sad smile graced his face, "he doubts himself all the time and quits easily."

"I can't bear to be so... demanding... to put him through stuff like that even though it's the only way... y’know?"

Ienobu beat down the bundle of emotion trying to claw its way up his throat, “But seeing how you put big brother in his place earlier so concisely, it was hilarious actually.”

Ienobu guffawed trying to calm himself down, “If anyone else beats big brother like that I won’t let them get away scot free.”

Noting how Reborn hadn’t shown any emotion, Ienobu leaned his head closer only to find a bubble starting to blow from his nose.

Ienobu blinked in surprise and sighed.

"Why'd you fall asleep on the floor?" he murmured, carrying Reborn to his bed and tucking him in.

Cracking his back, Ienobu rubbed his hands and started to clean Tsuna's side of the room, carefully moving objects so he wouldn't produce much noise.

"What was that?" Ienobu was startled and looked up to see Tsuna sat up

"A kick to your torso?" He answered as he shifted his sight to Reborn.

Following Ienobu’s line of sight, Tsuna jumped out of bed and stormed up to Reborn.

"Hey, wake up! I won't forgive you just because you're a baby!"

Ienobu snickered. Like Reborn needed forgiving.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at him, baffled.

"Owww! What is this kid!!!" Tsuna yelped when Reborn flipped Tsuna using his tie.

“Mafia!” Ienobu joked.

"I have no openings. my true line of work is assassination," Reborn revealed a suitcase what started unpacking as he connected pieces to form sniper in his hands.

"My real job is to make you both mafia bosses."

"What!? a mafia boss?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I was assigned by two certain men to train you to become astounding mafia bosses."

"Hellooo, is your head okay?" Tsuna stared at the baby with a dead gaze while Ienobu gawked at Reborn.

"The method is left up to me. should I shoot you once?" Reborn aimed the nozzle at Tsuna.

"Wha! Hey!"

"What about me?" Ienobu looked away from the sniper in Reborn's hand. it was a gun- a real sniper.

"This is the mafia, right? Isn't it supposed to just big brother? He's the older twin."

"You'll be the leader of the external advisor to the family. Because it is separate yet part of the main family, it will make you ineligible to be a candidate for the position of boss."

"What if big brother dies when I'm the head? Do I give up my position?"

"What do you mean if I die?! I'm not dying and why does Ie have to be involved in the mafia?" Tsuna questioned.

"Because you need him and the master of the external advisor specifically chose him. Now that you have accepted your position, later." Reborn turned around as his stomach rumbled to leave.

"What do you I accepted?! Tsuna called out as Reborn left.

"What a guy... well... there shouldn't be a next time..."

"I don't think so..." Ienobu rubbed his nose, "the contract stated that he's going to live here until our grades go up."

"You've gotta be kidding! I'm going to eat out." Tsuna scampered out the room.

"Big brother!" Ienobu called out.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me takoyaki?"

"Got it!"

"Thanks!"

***

"Why are you following me!? Don't you have to go to grade school!?" Tsuna interrogated Reborn with frustration.

"Hitmen don't go to grade school."

"Quit the hitman act already!" he chided before stopping and darted behind a wall, a blush brushing his face.

"Awwwww, how cute."

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted Kyoko.

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the mafia."

"Waaah, how cool!"

_ ‘Why can't Ie be here with me? Kyoko already likes Reborn.’ _ Tsuna watched from behind, clenching a fist.

"Well, good luck. bye-bye." Kyoko waved as she began to walk away.

"Ciao ciao," Reborn waved back before turning to Tsuna, "mafia seduction."

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You have a crush on that girl, don't you Tsuna?"

"You don't need to interfere!"

"I've mastered the art of mind-reading."

"That's enough. Just leave me and Ie alone!" Tsuna yelled.

"No," Reborn twisted Tsuna's wrist behind his back.

"Ow, ow, ow! I give! I give!!" Tsuna cried in agony.

Tsuna rubbed his shoulder with tears in his eyes; he couldn't even win against a baby.

"Have you told her yet?" Reborn asked.

"I-I'm- it's not the right time!" Tsuna stammered, another blush creeping up his cheeks, “ And Sasagawa Kyoko is our school idol, I’m not even in her league."

"But it's not the right time?" Reborn questioned.

"Even if it's useless to confess my feelings... Ie said it means I'm braver than anyone else who hasn't confessed," Tsuna smiled softly, "but I don't know if I even can. I'm no good Tsuna."

"That loser complex is amazing," Reborn commented. 

"Leave me alone." 

"It's finally time," Reborn announced.

"Huh?"

"Die."

"Huh!?" Tsuna flinched at the pistol aimed at his head, “A toy, right?"

"Go die once."

"Hey..." Tsuna grit his teeth, "Stop mocking adults already! I don't even see the point in me getting killed!"

"You'll know when you die." Reborn pressed the trigger.

While dying, Tsuna regretted; he should have told Kyoko how he felt with a dying will… and maybe Ienobu would finally be proud of his older loser brother.

"Reborn!" he yelled, his clothes ripping as he stood up, only wearing his boxer shorts.

"I’m going to tell Sasagawa Kyoko how I feel with my dying will and make Ie proud!" Tsuna declared with his fists clenched, an orange fire dancing fiercely on his forehead.

"Why am I naked?" Tsuna questioned himself a moment later, "well, it doesn't matter! Where's Sasagawa Kyoko?!"

"It's dying will time," Reborn commented, watching Tsuna dash down the street. At the same time, he recalled his conversation with Ienobu about Tsuna when he was knocked out after his arrival. 

The younger brother wanted to protect his older brother not knowing how he would improve his older brother’s lacking attitude while the older brother wanted to make his younger brother proud but his loser attribute was preventing him from doing so.

Reborn decided to wait and see as he followed after Tsuna.

Meanwhile, kicking a senior out of the way, Tsuna found Kyoko.

"Sasagawa Kyoko! Please go out with me!" He shouted.

"Kyoko!" The senior yelled when she fled with a scream.

“You bastard!" the senior punched Tsuna's chin, sending him up in the air.

"You've gotta be kidding me! You pervert!" he yelled as he ran after Kyoko.

Tsuna's face paled, he confessed his feelings and now everyone would know how he confessed them- almost naked.

"The dying will time lasts five minutes. After five minutes, you revert back to normal." Reborn explained.

"A... A bullet!! So I was shot in the head after all!!"

"Yes."

"W-Wait! I can't walk the streets anymore! And I can't confront Sasagawa Kyoko!” Tsuna screeched, “Why couldn't you just wait instead of destroying my image like that?! I'll be called a pervert at this rate!"

"This bullet is the dying will bullet," Reborn held up the bullet in his hand, "a person that is shot with this bullet will resurrect with a dying will after dying."

"What?"

"Your dying will is based on what you are regretting when you die."

"What… What if I wasn't regretting anything?..." Tsuna asked nervously.

"Hm? I'm a hitman."

"I would've died?!!" He shrieked. 

"Big brother!" 

Tsuna squeaked.

"Big brother! Why're you almost na- Reborn?" Ienobu huffed before pausing when his eyes landed on Reborn.

Hurriedly handing Tsuna his black gakuran top, Ienobu bent down to speak with Reborn.

"Explain when we get home." he picked up Reborn, placing him on his shoulder and took Tsuna to where he placed his bike.

Having Tsuna sit on the frame, Ienobu glanced at Reborn as he cycled back to their house, noting how the hitman remained silent.

"Tsuna was hit by the dying will bullet," Reborn hopped off Ienobu's shoulder when they got into their room, skipping school.

"Dying will means your body is in a state wherein all safety switches are off," Ienobu sat down next to Tsuna as Reborn clarified the dying will bullet, "so in exchange for risking your life by breaking your limits you can harness amazing strengths."

"That's potential strength!" Tsuna exclaimed, "But I don't get it. I've never even heard of a dying will bullet."

"The dying will bullet is a speciality passed through the Vongola family."

"Is this why big brother confessed to Sasagawa almost naked?" Ienobu interjected.

"Everyone knows?!"

"Mochida told me but don't worry, I've already dealt with it. Big brother was mugged on the way to school, so while he feared for his life, he decided to confess his love for Sasagawa." Ienobu grinned.

"When did you- how?" Tsuna stared at Ienobu in shock.

"I've got my ways, big brother."

"Oh yeah, the disciplinary committee," Tsuna nodded in understanding, "but, what’s the vongola family?"

"I was assigned by the Vongola family's ninth-generation boss to come to Japan and raise you as his heir," Ienobu perked his ears, "Vongola the Ninth is getting old and he was planning on passing the boss status to the tenth generation."

"But the most qualified of the tenth generation, Enrico, was shot in a feud," Reborn showed a picture, "the young number two, Matsumo, was drowned-"

"Why'd you have a picture of him while he was drowning?" Ienobu questioned.

"The favourite child, Federico, was found reduced to bone." Reborn ignored him, "so the only candidate let to be tenth is you and Ienobu but Ienobu will be ineligible once he inherits his title."

"What?! Why is it like that?!" Tsuna clamoured.

"The Vongola family's first boss retired early and crossed over to Japan," Reborn revealed a family treemap, "that is your great-great-great-grandfather so you are both part of the Vongola bloodline and legitimate boss candidates."

"What are you talking about? I've never heard about this?"

Ienobu remained silent as he studied the family tree.

"Don't worry. I'll make you into a fine boss." Reborn consoled as he switched his outfit into his sleepwear.

"What was vongola when it was founded?" Ienobu spoke before Tsuna.

"A vigilante group," Reborn watched Ienobu who pressed his lips together in thought.

"A vigilante-turned mafia organisation after he retired?"

"Yes."

"Big brother... if it's like this..." Ienobu turned to Tsuna, "you could return Vongola into a vigilante group to honour our great-great-great-grandfather if it helps. that way you won't be a mafia boss, right? It's a legitimate reason they can accept, right Reborn?"

"Yes." 

"B-But... turning a mafia group back into a vigilante group..."

"It's a start if it helps you feel better, big brother."

Reborn smiled discreetly.

"Who's the current title... who currently possesses the title I'm supposed to inherit, Reborn?" 

"Iemitsu," Reborn revealed.

"Dad?!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Dad's in the mafia?!"

"Is he allowed to visit his family?" Ienobu questioned before Tsuna could ramble.

"It’s rare."

"...Oh." Ienobu pressed his lips together before smiling, "So we're lucky, aren't we big brother?"

"Uh- yeah. We are... I guess..." Tsuna murmured before a smile bigger than Ienobu's smile blossomed on his face, "Yeah, we're super lucky!"

"I'm going to sleep," Reborn announced, "be careful."

"if you interrupt my sleep, you'll die," he warned.

"Don't set up traps in the house!" Tsuna yelled, "and don't sleep in Ie's bed!"

"It's okay, big brother," Ienobu moved his eyes away from the grenades, "we're probably going to be stressed to death."

"...Yeah... wait you're stressed?!" Tsuna cried out.

"...Yeah, who knows what Reborn's gonna do to increase our... grades? I mean, grenades, what if he'll blow the house up if we get a wrong answer."

"And you sleep through every class barely passing!" Tsuna covered his face in worry.

"I can't help it!" Ienobu defended himself, "you know how much sleep I need."

"...Yeah." Tsuna sighed, "do you think he knows... about that?"

"We sleep together like when we were babies whenever one of us is stressed?"

"Yeah."

"No, he probably likes my bed better." Ienobu felt a smile creeping up his face. Ever since he told Iemitsu, he checked if his connection with Tsuna was also a factor in stopping the memories coming back up.

Although he did see the memories and visions now and again, Tsuna without his flames still helped. 

***

Ienobu peeked into the meeting room through the crack of the door, seeing Hibari sat in his chair with a small stack of paperwork on one side.

"Kyoya?" he called out, pushing the handle and stepped inside.

"Hm?" Hibari glanced up before resuming his work.

"Thanks for yesterday."

"You promised a fight," Hibari responded.

"In a while, I have to check up on big brother first," Ienobu smiled, "and pay attention to the baby that follows us around, he's one of the strongest. I'll see if I can get him to spar you after ours. See you later, Kyoya."

"See you." Hibari watched Ienobu leave before dipping his head down and continuing his work.

Ienobu shut the door quietly and rushed to their classroom, spotting a crowd of members of the kendo club outside the door.

"Here comes pantsman!”

"Confession of love!"

"Lovestruck Tsuna!"

Ienobu snorted at the last comment, his shoulders trembled as he pushed past the crowd into the classroom.

"Big brother," Ienobu laughed, "lovestruck big brother!"

"Ie!" Tsuna cried in embarrassment before scampering behind Ienobu who took Tsuna out the classroom.

"Whoah, you can't go home yet." Ienobu looked behind him and furrowed his brows.

"Captain Mochida is waiting for you in the dojo!"

"You want big brother to fight that egocentric clown because he hallucinated Kyoko crying?" Ienobu spat, "an idiot drunk on popularity only wants more. He just can't handle how big brother's better than him."

"Ie! what are you saying?!" Tsuna shrieked when they frowned at Ienobu.

"What? Let's bet that he bets Kyoko as the prize. if I win, you all listen to me, if he doesn't then I'll let you guys skip three days." 

"Eh? Seriously? But-"

Ienobu sharpened his glare.

"Y-Yes! Uh, off to the dojo," they dragged Tsuna, scurrying away leaving Ienobu scratching his head.

"That jerk's gonna cheat somehow and I'll be damned if he doesn't see you as an object, Sasagawa. If anything I can make the battle fair for big brother and help you feel better." Ienobu explained seeing Hana eye him.

"Let's go and watch." Hana urged Ienobu with Kyoko next to her.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go."

***

"There you are, you pervert stalker!" Mochida growled, "God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't!! I sha-"

"The Japanese language cannot fully capture the depth and complexity of my thoughts, so I’m incorporating emoji into my speech to better express myself," Ienobu recited, “gravestone emoji.”

"You-"

"Stop shitting from your mouth, coconut head."

Hana snorted.

"Ie! Stop!"

"Don't worry," Mochida glared at Ienobu before turning to Tsuna, "it's an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand."

"You're a novice at kendo. So if you can get a point off me, then you win! If you can't, then I win!"

"The prize is, of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!" he declared, pointing his shinai in his direction.

"I win the bet!" Ienobu cheered, "no cheating or I'll whack your brains into mush!"

"Of course there won't be any cheating," Mochida answered smugly, hiding the glint in his eyes.

He was more experienced than Tsuna, the armour and shinai has enough weight that two people can barely carry it. It would only add to Tsuna’s weak image and the judge was (supposedly) also on his side.

Ienobu glanced over to Tsuna to find him gone and turned to Mochida.

"Tsuna forgot his bag, he'll come back soon, don't worry." Ienobu smiled, hiding the worry in his eyes.

Waiting, Ienobu glanced at Hana and smiled confidently. 

Snapping his head back, Ienobu froze when Tsuna darted past him roaring with the dying will flame on his forehead.

"Hahaha!! Only an idiot would run in naked!" Mochida roared with laughter.

"Do you think I'd hold back?! Eat this! You peon!!" he stuck Tsuna's head only to exclaim in surprise when Tsuna destroyed the shinai with his head, in the process headbutting Mochida.

"Hmph!" Tsuna jumped and sat on Mochida lifting his hand up in the air as if he were to chop.

Ienobu watched dumbly as Tsuna ripped off a handful of Mochida's hair.

"I got one hundred off!" Tsuna roared.

"That's smart, Tsuna!"

"He never specified what you had to get a point off of." the crowd bellowed with laughter.

"How's this?!" Tsuna showed the referee who lifted the flag.

"The flag... was raised..." Hana murmured.

"That's my big brother!" Ienobu chortled as the dying will flame vanished from Tsuna's forehead.

"Amazing!! He actually won!"

"It was crazy but you looked great."

"What a guy."

"It felt good to watch."

"I have a newfound respect."

_ ‘Why were they shaking big brother like that?’ _ Ienobu shoved them away and took Tsuna near Kyoko while he was still dazed.

"Tsuna," Kyoko called out, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"I’m sorry for getting scared and running away yesterday." she apologized while Tsuna stammered.

"My friends tell me a lot that I don't know when to laugh."

"She thinks it was a joke?" Ienobu muttered, turning to Hana.

"That's how she is," Hana replied.

"You are incredible," Kyoko beamed, "like, you're not some average guy."

Tsuna didn't answer in embarrassment and Ienobu missed the happy smile on his face when he beamed at Tsuna.

*** 

"I did it, Reborn!" Tsuna announced as soon as he entered his bedroom, "I became friends with Kyoko!"

"Huh?" he looked around the room for Reborn, "Oh!"

"You're here." Tsuna found Reborn sleeping.

"Hey, Reborn!” he called out and tripped over Reborn’s trap.

"Ugyaah!" Tsuna screeched as his room exploded.

"The fuck?" Ienobu stared wide-eyed from outside the house, cuts and bruises scattered across his face and his uniform crumpled with clumps of dirt noticing a parachute nearby.


	4. target four (e)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ienobu spills a bit of tea and incessantly worries over his brother and the idea of bringing his civilian friends into the Mafia via Reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheee, another chappie.
> 
> -
> 
> edited 07/08/19

A sigh left Ienobu’s lips after he turned onto his right side, his bed crumpled from his frequent movements past midnight. His gold amber eyes stared at Tsuna’s sleeping figure before flicking to Reborn, staring intensely for several seconds, and swung his legs over his bed as quietly as he could.

A hand going through his short, tousled blonde hair, Ienobu’s feet padded the floor as he moved to the door, the floor occasionally creaking to his dismay.

Gazing at the stairs, Ienobu rubbed his eyes and scurried to the kitchen before pausing. 

The blonde’s toes curled into the slippers before he resumed his way to the fridge, ignoring the view he saw through the back door and the nagging in his mind.

Reborn would notice Ienobu’s reaction to these things sooner or later and it wasn’t exactly a secret, only Nana knew of them.

His eyes flitting past the glass cups, Ienobu poured milk into a small ceramic jug which he then heated in the microwave.

Fixing his eyes on the luminescent figures on the apparatus, Ienobu slowly turned around to find an infant stood a few steps away from him in sleepwear, watching him expressionlessly.

“Hi,” Ienobu whispered returning his attention to the microwave to hear a ding. His eyes narrowing under the light provided by the moon, Ienobu poured the milk into a plastic cup, his eyes shifting to Reborn when the glass was full.

“What do you want to talk about?” Ienobu asked in a frail voice, trying to ignore the moonlight beaming on his hands as he placed the milk on the tabletop. 

It was hard to ignore what it brought back even after a decade.

“Is something bothering you?” Reborn questioned indifferently.

Pressing his lips together for a few moments, Ienobu placed his cup on the tabletop before opening his mouth.

“Isn’t it obvious I’m bothered?” Ienobu murmured, his shoulders sagging, “I have to up my game if big brother's suddenly become a successor to a mafia syndicate which I’ve convinced him to reform into a vigilante organisation instead.”

Reborn remained silent, contemplating Ienobu’s words but… Ienobu was a powerful fighter for someone of his age from what he had seen at his spars with Hibari. This was also a chance to see how Ienobu saw things and gauge him.

“Why are you worried?” Reborn stared at Ienobu’s expression.

“Vongola obviously has many enemies, big or small, and to miss out on a chance on annihilating it? Especially when their only candidates lived civilian lives? How many idiots are going to target us or mother when they find out?”

“I obviously have to do something so big brother won’t worry more than he is.” Ienobu clarified, realizing how much hardship his traumas would bring if he was to inherit Iemitsu’s position.

“There’s something else,” Reborn commented, “something else you’re bothered about.”

“No,” Ienobu murmured, moving his gaze away from Reborn’s prying eyes, “You’re not a therapist, not mine either. I can’t tell you when you’re going to leave after big brother inherits his position.”

He felt like he forgot something...

“After No-Good-Tsuna inherits his title, it’s you next, Ie,” Reborn followed up.

“I’m after?” Ienobu barely reeled in his flinch when he crouched down closer to Reborn, a bit of his face illuminated by the moonlight.

“Vongola Tenth is a higher priority since Vongola Ninth is so old.”

“Reborn,” Ienobu called out softly after the infant explained, his intuition leading his words, “I’m… a bigger mess than big brother if I were, to be honest.”

“I’ll see to it if you can be a successful therapist as well as the world’s best hitman tutor,” Ienobu’s glimmered faintly as he stood up, “Do what you want with what I’ve given you.”

Noting Reborn’s silence as he drank his milk, Ienobu glanced back down to spot Reborn absent.

_ ‘He’s probably gone back up… and I’ll probably be awake all night again.’ _

Reborn listened to Ienobu as the boy crept back in their room, slipping into bed noting how his breathing screamed he was unfortunately awake the whole night.

Previously he attributed it to something like insomnia but with their previous conversation… he had to know exactly what was it with the moon and glass that kept the blonde up. 

Maybe he should ask Nana why it made him so vulnerable when the twins were away.

***

Cupping the cold tap water in his hands, Ienobu splashed his face, his hands resting on his face before they slipped down by his sides.

_ ‘Why did I tell Reborn so much?! He obviously knows now I can’t sleep at night and recoup it at school. Dear god, what if he asks mother-’ _

“Ie?” Ienobu jumped and snapped his head when he heard Nana call him, knocking on the door.

“Did you fall asleep on the toilet? Oh my, you’ll be late for your disciplinary committee meeting.” Nana called.

“O-oh, I’m not asleep!” Ienobu spluttered, “I’ll be out in a few.”

“Don’t take too long, your breakfast is ready on the table.”

Ienobu hurriedly brushed his teeth and patted his face dry with a fluffy towel before scurrying back to his room to get his uniform.

While the blonde was in a rush, Reborn took the chance to talk to Nana once Ienobu exited the house.

“Mama, did anything serious happen to Ienobu when he was young?” His squeaky voice brought Nana to a halt.

“There have been quite a few,” Nana answered as she resumed washing the dishes, albeit slower.

“Is there one related to glass?”

Nana’s grip on a plate tightened and she responded, wondering Reborn could help Ienobu with the memories of the incidents, “There was one related when he was five years old.”

Reborn perked his ears.

“And another when he was seven.”

Both were young ages.

“When Ie… was five, he shielded Tsu from a glass that fell when they were playing,” Nana stopped washing entirely and the water was still running, “it landed on his back and were lucky it wasn’t serious to the point he needed a lung transplant.”

Reborn hid the confusement as he knew how physically healthy the blonde was.

“Luckily Ie recovered as if it never happened and Tsu doesn’t remember anything about it,” Nana added, “but he remembers the one when they were seven.”

“We still don’t what startled Ie but he dropped a plate and a few shards got stuck into his right foot,” her voice grew quieter, “even though we got most of them removed, there’s still one left inside.”

“And Ie’s petrified at anything sharp or can turn sharp.”

Reborn froze at the revelation and realised why the blonde stilled when he looked at the glass.

“Compared to that time, Ie’s improved a lot already,” Nana smiled, “he can hold a sharp pencil for twenty-one minutes and use ceramic items.”

Reborn titled his fedora before speaking, “Thank you, mama.”

“It’s fine, Reborn. I should have told you sooner rather than leaving you wondering,” Nana smiled as she resumed washing the dishes as Reborn went back to the twins’ room in deep thought.

On the other hand, Ienobu squinted at Hibari as they fought on the rooftop, a bruise visible on his wrist where the tonfa struck him.

He chewed his bottom lip as he listened carefully, eyes following Hibari’s tonfas and his feet constantly moved to dodge the metal onslaught of agony.

Ienobu’s blue eyes glinted and he struck a palm at the Skylark’s shoulder, his right foot almost immediately walloped Hibari’s jaw flinging him several steps back.

“You’ve changed,” Hibari commented as felt his jaw, “more determined.”

Ienobu pressed his lips together and frustration swam in his eyes.

“Frustrated?” Hibari questioned removed his hand and glancing at Ienobu’s red hands with purplish bumps.

“The baby followed me when I went down for a cup of milk and the moonlight was quite bright,” Ienobu answered as he inspected his bruises before watching Hibari, “and he should have gotten everything from mother by now.”

“Hn?” Hibari probed for a clearer explanation, not knowing what it meant.

“More trouble we have to deal with, okay?” 

Ienobu murmured unpleasantly.

“We?”

“You have to deal with our mess.” 

“We.” Hibari narrowed his eyes.

“I will! I’ll reduce the damage!” Ienobu sighed.

“Hn,” the raven-haired teen nodded, “go.”

Ienobu gave a curt wave to Hibari just before the bell rang and picked up his bag by the door, noting how he was feeling the lack of sleep kick in and hurried to his classroom.

Eyeing the blackboard, Ienobu yawned and promptly fell asleep after he answered to his name.

It was only when the fervent chattering of the girls became too much, Ienobu opened his hazy eyes, squinting at the back of a wooden chair he lifted his head to spot a silver-haired teen stood at the front.

_ ‘Isn’t that… Go… no, Goku… something?’ _

As if on cue, the teacher introduced the scowling teen.

“We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy,” Ienobu blinked, “Gokudera Hayato.”

_ ‘Oh, the puppy guy.’  _ Ienobu plopped his head back down, staring out the window before snapping his head back up when he remembered he frightened Tsuna.

Narrowing his eyes, Ienobu saw the teen glare at Tsuna and a frown settled on his face.

“Gokudera, your seat is over... Gokudera...”

Ienobu straightened his back and glared at the rampant teen as he made his way to Tsuna. 

“Cause trouble and I’ll whoop you to the hospital,” Ienobu spat out, dripping with authority, “also meaning you settle your shit elsewhere.” 

“Ie!” Tsuna flinched when Gokudera scowled at him after he called the blonde.

A few moments after glaring daggers at Tsuna, Gokudera moved to sit in his seat, his emerald green eyes settling on the blonde who was assuring the blonde before going back to sleep.

Ienobu made sure his head was resting on his arms instead of the table, trying to get his urge to sleep overpower the idea of splinters of wood from the table.

***

_ ‘School’s over already?’ _ Ienobu grunted as he lifted his head when the bell rang.

“Big brother,” Ienobu leaned back in his chair exhausted, “did anything happen?”

Tsuna squeaked and turned around to whisper about Gokudera glaring at him the whole day when he saw Yamamoto walk up to him with a group. 

“We’re counting on you, Tsuna,” the baseball ace smiled.

“Counting on me?”

Ienobu yawned.

“In the volleyball match.”

_ ‘What? No, he doesn’t play volleyball, and big brother should’ve...’ _

“You’re on the volleyball team?”

“He’s on the baseball team but he’s good at other sports too.”

_ ‘And I didn’t know? What the fuck?’ _

“You’ve been so amazing recently, you’ve caught everyone’s eye,” Yamamoto explained.

At once the twins recalled the scene where Tsuna destroyed Mochida’s attack, whilst shredding his kendo stick, and ripping off a patch of his hair.

“Big brother is always amazing,” Ienobu mumbled with a smug grin as his eyes gleamed.

_ ‘But to be honest, I haven’t seen Mochida lately…’ _

“We’re counting on you today,” Yamamoto gave a thumbs up, “Use some of that last-ditch power.”

_ ‘But big brother needs to be regretting something so he won’t die when Reborn shoots him with the Dying Will bullet.’ _

“Well, but that was…” Tsuna tried to object.

Ienobu lazily turned his head and spotted Hana next to Kyoko, turning his head away a beat later.

_ ‘If I’m going to get guardians then they’ll have to be part of the Mafia, no way I’m bringing civilians in much less Kyoko or Hana. Fuck, her brother would beat the shit out of me if he found out she and Hana are my elements.’  _

Ienobu sighed inwardly as he heard Kyoko encourage the brunette.

“You were really cool back there,” she smiled.

“People stopped calling you No-Good-Tsuna after that,” Hana added.

“Now that you mention it.” 

“Do your best. I’ll be cheering for you.”

Ienobu pursed his lips knowing how unsettled Tsuna would be; he wouldn’t know what to do but… what if he became dependant on the Dying Will bullet?

While Tsuna left to change into his gym clothes, Ienobu lifted his head and stared at Kyoko’s and Hana’s departing figures.

Shaking his head, the blonde forced himself up and followed them to the where the match would be.

_ ‘Why’d father make me his candidate?’  _ He muffled a yawn as he sped up, hearing another pair of footsteps behind him.

Ienobu knitted his brows for a moment before remembering the silver-haired teen and realised that he was going to watch Tsuna too.

_ ‘He might be disappointed though.’  _ Ienobu pursed his lips as he stood outside the door, pulling it open and flinched when he saw all the students cheering for Tsuna.

Spotting Hibari, Ienobu scurried over panicking over how Tsuna would react with all the expectations when he entered.

“Kyoya,” the blonde whispered, “What's happening exactly?”

“1-A and 1-C,” the skylark answered, “volleyball match.”

“Oh,” Ienobu nodded in realisation before pausing and pointing at himself.

“No,” Hibari motioned to his followers to clean the floor.

“Okay…” Ienobu blinked and scuttled off to complete his task.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he flinched again and snapped his head around.

“Ha- Big bro? Hi,” Ienobu hurriedly greeted, “I need to fini-”

“Nope you’re not getting away to the extreme this time, Sawada,” Ryohei tightened his grip, “Why don’t you visit anymore?”

Ienobu paused and stammered when he felt the boxer unconsciously tighten his grip further but not by a large margin so it was bearable.

“B-because I’m part of the disciplinary committee to protect big brother and we got a tutor who’s too extreme-”

_ ‘Oh shit.’ _

“Did you say extreme?” Ryohei demanded before laughing boisterously and patted Ienobu’s head, “Good! Good to the EXTREME!”

Ienobu quickly finished his job while the teen was preoccupied with the passion spilling from his eyes and returned to Hibari.

“Done.” Ienobu grinned as he noted to train his tolerance to pain somehow.

“The herbivore is here.” Hibari informed Ienobu who spotted a crowd by the entrance and his brother panicking.

The blonde found himself next to Kyoko and Hana when the match started, his ears droning out their voices as he focused on Tsuna.

“Ow!” He yelped when he felt a fist punch his arm.

“Ie!” Hana growled, “Stop ignoring us.”

Ienobu pursed his lips.

“If you won’t tell us the reason we’ll ask your brother.” Hana whispered.

“Eh? What?” Ienobu cocked his head in her direction, “He doesn’t know either, y’know?”

“You’re bluffing.” Hana narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t want big brother to worry about me now,” Ienobu hissed, “He’s already got a lot on his plate with our new tutor.”

“What tutor?” Hana furrowed her brows.

“He’s a genius baby, remember the infant in a suit, Kyoko?” Ienobu turned to the girl.

“Reborn?” Kyoko answered.

“Hi-” Ienobu paused, his gaze frozen in realisation.

_ ‘Fuck no he’s gonna try and figure out why- shit.’ _

“Ie?” Kyoko called out, “Is something wrong?”

“He’s probably watching us…” Ienobu murmured, “okay, whatever you do, I’m pretending you guys aren’t close friends so bye, see ya later.” 

The blonde fled to the opposite side, shuffling when the girls approached him eventually fixing his attention on his older brother.

Ienobu’s lips were pressed together as he watched Tsuna fail to receive the ball.

‘Shiiiiit- IT JUST HIT HIS-’

The blonde’s blue eyes widened as he fell onto the floor after his crotch was attacked.

_ ‘Isn’t he going to give an excuse at this rate? No, no, no, not gonna happen-’ _

The brunette met the blonde’s gaze and stilled.

“Big brother!” Ienobu called out when the ball hammered Tsuna’s face.

Hana crept behind the blonde and watched him panic, her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to mull over his previous words.

Did he get mixed up in something?

Ienobu ruffled his head in distress as he retreated a few steps, bumping into the dark haired teen and apologised immediately.

“Sorry-”

_ ‘Why are you next to me?! Reborn’s gonna bring you in-’ _

The whistle to signal the end of the match interrupted Ienobu’s train of thoughts and barely salvaged the brunette’s words.

“Twisted his leg?” Ienobu muttered under his breath as his shoulders sagged.

_ ‘No, he’ll play on right?’  _ Ienobu squinted at Tsuna as he walked away.

_ ‘Reborn’s probably gonna knock some sense into him so it’s alright, right? Yeah, it’ll be great!’ _

Ienobu straightened his back and fixed his hair as he watched the entrance intently.


End file.
